Clove
Clove was a slightly sadistic fifteen year old girl from District 2 who volunteered for and participated in the 74th Hunger Games as a career tribute. Having been trained in combat from an early age, Clove was skilled with knives. Biography Early Life Raised in the rocky mountains of District 2, Clove was trained from an early age in combat and raised under the mindset that the Hunger Games were nothing less than an honorable sport and an opportunity to bring pride to one's district. During her training, Clove developed an impressive affinity for knives, and could hit targets with extreme accuracy from long distances. Because District 2 was the most heavily affiliated with The Capitol out of all the districts and therefore very wealthy, Clove had a rather privileged upbringing, enjoying amenities not afforded to the poorer districts. As a result, Clove was strong and well-fed. 74th Hunger Games At the age of fifteen, Clove volunteered for the 74th annual Hunger Games and was chosen as the female tribute to represent her district along with her male counterpart Cato. The idea of entering the arena and getting the opportunity to hunt other tributes for sport excited her, and the prospect of not surviving the games was not something that she considered with much weight. During the opening ceremony chariot rides through the avenue of the tributes, Clove and Cato wore matching costumes that were meant to evoke their district export, Masonry. They were ultimately largely overshadowed by District 12 tributes Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's show-stopping fire-themed costumes which won over the Capitol crowds, stoking feelings of resentment towards the District 12 tributes. During training, Clove hung close to the other career tributes: Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, and the boy and girl from District 4. She used the training center as an opportunity to show off in front of and intimidate the other tributes, whom she felt superior to in almost every way. After he private session with the gamemakers, Clove earned a score of ten. During her interview with Caesar Flickerman, Clove did her best to play up the audience with a deceptively sweet persona. Clove survived the initial cornucopia bloodbath, and worked with the other careers to pick off some of the other weaker tributes. Running to the cornucopia, Clove quickly secured herself a vest and an array of knives, one of which she used to kill the boy from District 9 while he fought over a backpack with Katniss Everdeen, causing him to cough up blood. She then targeted Katniss, but the District 12 tribute was able to block knife thrown by Clove with her newly acquired backpack. Clove did not attempt to chase Katniss, as she was instead drawn back into the bloodbath. The careers made a tentative alliance with Peeta Mellark on the condition that he lead them to his district partner, Katniss Everdeen, so that they could kill her as she was a threat due to her high training score and popularity with the Capitol audience. Once the bloodbath was over, the careers were able to claim the cornucopia and all of the resources it provided to share amongst themselves. On the first night of the games, the careers went into the woods to hunt for other tributes. They eventually found the girl from District 8 thanks to her lit campfire which alerted them to her location. Like the other careers, Clove was oblivious to the fact that Katniss was hiding in a tree close by, observing them silently from her perch. After the gamemakers triggered a wall of fire that consumed a good portion of the arena and forced the remaining tributes closer together, the careers found a severely burned Katniss, and chased her through the woods until she climbed up high enough into a tree that they could not reach her thanks to their more muscular builds and therefore weightier bodies. They eventually agreed to camp out around the tree and wait her out upon Peeta's suggestion. Like the other careers, Clove was also oblivious to the fact that Peeta was actually trying to protect Katniss out of love for her. After Katniss released a horde of Tracker Jackers by severing the branch holding their nest onto the careers, Clove barely managed to escape to the nearby lake, although she was stung several times while running away. Unfortunately, Glimmer was not so lucky and was stung to death, succumbing to the genetically engineered insect's deadly venom. In the chaos, Katniss managed to escape while Peeta fended off Cato, although he was injured in the process by Cato's sword. Peeta managed to escape the careers as well, as they were unable to find him after the scuffle. Over the next few days, the careers began to set traps around the arena in the hopes of catching unsuspecting tributes. On the morning of the eighth day of the games, the careers found the boy from District 10 and killed him, thus reducing the number of surviving tributes to nine. At some point, the careers enlisted the help of the boy from District 3 to help protect their pyramid of supplies stacked by the cornucopia. To prevent other tributes from stealing from the stash, he re-activated the mines beneath each tribute pedestal. This plan of defense backfired, however, after Katniss Everdeen used the mines to blow up the supplies with several well-placed arrows. After Cato killed the boy from District 3 in retaliation and the anthem that night revealed to them that the bomber was still alive, Clove and Cato put on night-vision glasses and headed back out into the woods to hunt for tributes. Clove and Cato soon became the last two career tributes still alive after Katniss killed Marvel for spearing Rue. With their supplies obliterated and no real survival skills, Clove and Cato struggled to survive for the next few days. After Claudius Templesmith announced that there would be a feast at the cornucopia for all the remaining six tributes to take part in, which would provide an item needed by each tribute desperately, Clove and Cato made the decision to attend. The girl from District 5 was the first to grab her pack, having hid in the cornucopia. After Katniss attempted to grab hers, Clove took the opportunity to attack her, throwing a knife at her head and opening a gash in her forehead. Katniss fired several arrows at Clove, but she managed to dodge them with impressive dexterity, although she did take one in her arm. Eventually, Clove managed to tackle and pin Katniss to the ground with her body weight. Selecting a knife from her jacket, she began to taunt her, mocking her relationship with Peeta and her alliance with Rue, gloating over her death. Death Clove, unaware that she was being listened to, was suddenly lifted into the air by Thresh before she cut into Katniss's face and then thrown onto the ground. Thresh, having heard Clove mention Rue's death, demanded her to reveal more details about the little girl's murder and if she had done it. Clove, in a panic, begged Thresh to spare her life and denied any involvement in Rue's death, calling for Cato to help her. However, her cries went in vain, as Thresh used a rock to dash her in the head, mortally wounding her and leaving her to die. Before Cato could arrive, Thresh grabbed the pack for District 2 so that Cato would have no choice but to follow him, allowing Katniss time to escape. Cato eventually reached Clove and held her as she died, begging her to stay with him. After her death, Cato went after Thresh for his pack, angry over the death of his district partner. Ultimately, Clove placed sixth out of twenty-four tributes. Clove's DNA was later used to create a human-mutt hybrid in her likeness, which was used by the gamemakers as a weapon against the final three tributes Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Cato. It is unknown whether or not Clove's mutt survived the ensuing attack. Legacy Like many of the other tributes that she personally encountered in the arena, Katniss Everdeen was plagued by nightmares of the horrors that she witnessed in the games long after he victory. Several of her nightmares were inhabited specifically by Clove. In order to memorialize the tributes killed in the 74th Hunger Games, Peeta painted several paintings depicting tributes and events from the games, one of which included Clove arranging her knives in her jacket. Personality and Traits Relationships Cato Careers Katniss Everdeen Category:Tributes Category:District 2 Citizens Category:Deceased Category:Careers